kizunaaifandomcom-20200213-history
2
|image1 = Video2.jpg |caption1 = |japanese = |phonetic = Tairyoku Sokutei o Yatte Miru! |upload_date = |length = 7:10 |previous = #0 |next = #3 |link = }} is the second video uploaded on A.I.Channel (not counting the previous video , which was numbered #0). Summary Kizuna Ai undergoes a series of fitness tests. Synopsis Kizuna Ai moves her arms and legs around, revealing that her model is fully capable of arm and leg movement. She then moves to the main subject of the video: a physical strength fitness examination. She wonders what would happen if an AI like herself does an examination that is only done by humans, commenting that she might be able to break a Guinness World Record. Ai then brings up a list of the tests she is about to do: *Trunk lift test *Vertical jump test *Stand and reach test (she has trouble pronouncing the kanji for this one) *Side-step test Before doing the tests, she does a few warm-ups, which the video fast-forwards through. Ai then discusses the first of the tests, the trunk lift test, which uses the back muscles. She comments that the average score for females is 55cm, and declares that she can easily exceed that score. She makes movements as if laying down an invisible mat, saying that it is a magical mat, then begins the test. She exerts herself and tires herself out, but realizes that no one is there to measure how high her trunk lift is. She notes that the trunk lift record is approximately 2 meters, which is higher than Ai herself. Ai then moves on to discussing the second test, the vertical jump test. According to her, the average for high school girls is 41cm to 43cm, while the world record as recorded by Guinness World Records is 112cm. She declares her intentions to break the record, the starts the test. She quickly finds herself unable to jump after several tries. Ai then decides to get back on track, moving to the third test, the stand and reach test. As before, she will use an invisible measuring device (測定機 sokuteiki), remarking that someone with a good eye might see it. She takes a breath, notes that the average for females in this test is 12cm, and begins. She makes an effort to reach for her feet, but finds herself unable to reach them because her legs are too long. Ai then reaches the final test, the side-step test, which counts how many times a person can jump from side to side in 20 seconds. There are three lines on the ground, and if a jump does not fully pass through these lines it doesn't count. Ai then begins the test, and manages to side-jump 40 times. Out of breath, she tries to catch her breath while denying she is doing so—she's an AI, after all, she doesn't breathe. While she remarks she tried her best, she notes that she's not much more fit than the average female, just virtual. According to her, it's cuter if she can't do it, right? Notes Navigation Category:A.I.Channel Category:Activity Videos